Drive Toward Darkness
by hutcherson13
Summary: Something drives Kono's sister toward complete darkness. Can Five-0 save her before she goes too far? Who will she endanger in her quest for revenge? MCKONO. Story doesnt stray far from character personality in the show. UPDATED 7TH CHAP SEQUEL TO FAMILY
1. Graduation

**Author's notes: THE SEQUEL TO FAMILY IS HERE! The first chapter is probably a bit boring but rest assured, I'm gonna dig deeper into family history for Kono and Kaila in the next chapter.**

It's been 3 months since that incident in Afghanistan. Kaila was finally fully recovered and was due to graduate the Police Academy. Steve had gotten the governor to fast track Kaila's Police Academy because her results were tops. Kono and Steve were very happy 3 months into their relationship and Kaila was about to officially become a HPD/Five-0 officer. It was 6am and Kaila was usually a late riser, but she was just too excited for today. So she opened her door and walked to where the bathroom was and opened the door to find something unexpected

"STEVE? OH MY GOD!" Kaila screamed, turned around and ran to the living room

"Oh shit." Steve muttered to himself as he zipped up his pants

"Steve what the hell are you doing here? I thought u and Kono were spending time at your place?" Kaila asked, trying desperately to get the image of naked Steve out of her head

"We were, but my bed broke beca-"

"OH STOP RIGHT THERE. ARE MY EARS BLEEDING?" Kaila was getting more grossed out by the minute, while Steve was looking very sheepish

"What are you doing up this early anyways Kaila?"

"Today's the big day Steve." Kaila said sarcastically

"Oh right yea sorry. It's your Academy graduation day. I'm so sorry you had to –"

"STEVE PLEASE, you know what, I'm just gonna go to my room and hope for a Martian to come and take me to Mars." Kaila said, knowing that she'll be scarred for life. She walked upstairs and saw Kono coming down

"Hey what's with the shouting? What happened?" Kono asked

"Well Kono the only way I can explain what I just saw would be in a therapist's office with dolls."

"What? What's going on?" Kono asked, more confused that ever

"Just leave it Kono erghhh. From now on you guys spend your nights in Steve's house." Kaila said and ran to her room. Kono walked down the stairs into the living room where she saw Steve standing there with his pants barely zipped up and no shirt on. Then she had realised what happened

"No. Steve tell me she didn't see…. No…" Kono was at a loss for words

"I was in the bathroom finishing my shower when Kaila opened the door and saw me…." Steve said sheepishly

"Oh Steve…" Kono said, wanting to burst into laughter

"Gee thanks Kono." Steve said sarcastically

"Oh relax Steve she's seen some of my boyfriends naked accidentally before." Kono said easily

"SERIOUSLY? So I don't need to go and apologise or anything?"

"S'all good brah, nothing new to her, why don't you come back to bed and we'll finish what we started…." Kono said to Steve seductively.

"Your wish is my command Ms Kalakaua." Steve whispered. They turned around to see a mortified Kaila

"Kaila… It's not what it-"

"Oh please, I THINK MY EYES ARE BLEEDING ALSO. I'm just gonna get out of the house before I see anything else. If I do, I might need to gouge my eyes out. See you tonight at the graduation. Erghhhh ewww." Kaila shook her head and ran out of the house.

"I think she may have just lost all respect for me." Steve sighed

"Don't sweat it, she'll be just fine. Let's get dressed for work." Kono laughed and headed upstairs. It's been 3 months since her and Steve started going out and she couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile, Kaila was meeting up with her best friend to find a dress for the graduation after party.

"Hey Alana howzit! Long time sista!" Kaila had a huge smile on her face and ran to hug her friend. They haven't seen each other since Kaila got out of the hospital after Afghanistan. Kaila had been so busy with Police Academy and Alana was busy with her SAT's that they didn't have time to meet up with each other.

"Yea it's been awhile hasn't it. How's your sister and that stud of a boyfriend?" Alana said with a wink. All of Kaila's friends who had seen Steve had a crush on the guy. Kaila rolled her eyes, yes Steve was extremely hot, but he was, in her opinion, Kono's soul mate. She had never seen a person more fit for her sister than Steve.

"She's fine, they're both fine. Now shut up and let's shop, finally get to flex my shopping muscles a bit!" Kaila smiled

They spent the rest of the day shopping for the perfect dress and multiple accessories. They finally bought a strapless black dress which clung to her curves, a pair of designer heels and a Gucci clutch. Kaila said her goodbyes and headed off the Royal Hawaii Hotel for her graduation when she received a call from Kono

"Hey Kono what's up?"

"Hey we're running late, got caught up in a hostage case, I don't know if we're gonna make it, I'm so sorry Kaila." Kono said apologetically

"Are you serious Kono? This is my police academy graduation Kono. THE ONE YOU ASKED ME TO JOIN. I can't believe you mightn't even make it. I mean am I that unimportant to you?" Kaila's voice grew higher and higher. She was known for her temper.

"No Kaila you kn-"

"NO KONO I DON'T KNOW. You say you wanna be there for me but do you? You missed my middle school graduation Kono, because of A PARTY THAT YOUR DOUCHEBAG OF A BOYFRIEND WAS THROWING. YOU MISSED MY FIRST SURFING COMPETITION BECAUSE OF WHAT? Oh yea, BECAUSE YOU NEEDED TO GET DRUNK WITH YOUR FRIENDS. You know what? I don't need you there, good luck with your case." Kaila finished coldly.

"Kaila, you know that's not me now. Ok I admit to those mistakes, but they were all the old me, you know I'm a different person now. I'm sorry Kaila, but I'll try my bes-"

"Kono I don't wanna hear it. Just….. Turn up if you feel like it. Bye." Kaila said with a cold finality and hung up.

"Wow, Kono you sure she's not The Incredible Hulk?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Oh trust me she could get a lot worse." Kono felt really bad about the possibility of missing out on Kaila's graduation, and all of her accusations were true. She's missed out on so much of Kaila's childhood. She had to make this graduation or else Kaila probably would never forgive her.

"Drive Danny, we need to make this graduation."

"Yes Ma'am." Danny said in his best chauffeur voice.

Kaila was getting ready with the other female Police Academy graduates in a hotel suite.

"So your sister and her team aren't gonna make it?"

"Yea I don't know. They got caught up with this hostage case or whatever, no big deal." Kaila shrugged it off, but she was really disappointed that her sister and the rest of Five-0 couldn't see her graduate.

"Yea you know I've heard some stuff about Five-0, and apparently they're not as good as they seem." One of the graduates said sceptically

"Yea? What stuff?" Kaila said, with curiosity

"Apparently that Steve McGarrett dude is some bossy control freak with no limits. As for your sister, they've been saying that the only reason she got into Five-0 was because she was banging Steve McGarrett, no offense." The girl quickly added

Kaila hadn't realised how many rumours about her ability as a cop Kono had to endure. Her anger towards them was just petty. She had to defend her sister.

"You think she got into Five-0 because apparently she was banging Steve?"

"Well yea. My brother told me she just came out of the academy, how can you get into a governor's taskforce otherwise?"

Kaila felt the anger inside her. It was back, with a burning vengeance.

"Hey my sister can kick you and your brother's asses without burning up a sweat. So please, don't say shit about my sister." Kaila got all her stuff and was about to walk out of the room

"You're family is full of disgrace you know? First that Chin Ho Kelly guy, then your sister, now you. You're not gonna be a good cop." The girl said cynically

"For your information, Chin Ho and my sister are both clean and good cops. Oh by the way, I'm joining Five-0 as soon as I graduate too, and I whooped both of your asses in training. So why don't you just kiss my ass." Kaila said with swag, walked out without any care in the world about what they thought.

The team was running to the room where they were holding the graduation.

"You know I'm asthmatic right?" Chin puffed

"Do you want Kaila to go off at you Cuz?

"Guess not. Oh look here it is."

They pulled at the door and saw a magnificent gala like room with basically everyone already seated. Kono scanned the room until she saw a table with a label _Reserved by Five-0._ Kono motioned for everyone to follow her

"Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please be seated as the Graduation will commence in 2 minutes." The moderator announced

"Looks like we made it." A relieved Kono said

"Whose the presenter of the Graduation certificates and such?" Chin asked

Kono looked on the program and her jaw tensed

"What's wrong babe?" Steve asked

"The person who is gonna giving out the certificates is the one and only Chief Of Police (Everyone tensed) Vincent Fryer." Kono said, stone cold.

Before anyone could get a word out

"Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, let's welcome our presenter for the night, Chief of police Vincent Fryer!" The moderator clapped as Fryer climbed onto the stage

"Thank you Mr Jones. This year's batch of police officers are more skilled than ever. Not only did they go through vigorous physical tests, they often had to go through hours of theoretical police work, and they've accomplished so much over the course of 6 months. I think it's time to acknowledge their achievements. Please hold you applause until the end."

"Kai Kakumuru, sister of Karina Kakamuru. Joseph-Vincent Fryer, my nephew.

"Can't wait to see your sister shaking Fryer's hand." Danny whispered

"Shut up Danny, she's not gonna do anything stupid." Kono snapped

"Kaila Kalakaua. Miss Kalakaua actually scored top marks overall. She is the sister of officer Kono Kalakaua, cousin of Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and daughter of old Chief of Police Iokua Kalakaua. We are very glad to have this talented family of police officers with us."

Kaila then went on stage to shake Fryer's hand and looked into the crowd, hoping to see any sign of the team. She finally caught sight of Kono, smiled and turned to Fryer. If it was up to her, she'd punch him right there, but she gritted her teeth and quickly shook Fryer's hand and went off the stage. They soon went through everyone's names and had told all the guests that the newly appointed officers will be joining them shortly. 20 minutes later, a very beautiful Hawaiian girl stepped out in a beautiful black dress and six inch heels. Steve and Danny's jaws both dropped as they spotted her. Her native beauty was heartbreaking, and her smile was infectious.

"Hey there's Officer Kalakaua Jnr!" Steve said, pulling out a chair for Kaila

"I could get used to that title. How do I look?" Kaila mimicked twirling around and showing off her assets. Several young men wolf whistled and Kaila smiled flirtatiously at them.

"Beautiful." Chin assured her

"Hey guys are you coming after party?" Kaila asked

"Wouldn't miss you getting drunk for anything babe." Danny teased

"Oh I'll be getting drunk alright." Kaila said with a wink

"No Kaila please don't. Drunk you is stupid and slutty." Kono sighed

"Hey I only have one night left of fun. Now come on, let's go to the after party!"

Everyone moved the party upstairs where there was a dance floor, DJ, bar with a lot of different drinks. Kaila immediately went to her friends and started dancing

"May I have this dance?" Steve said, holding out his hand to Kono

"You can all of my dances Steve." Kono kissed him and followed him to the dance floor. Kaila came back and took shots with everyone, and the rest of the night was just history.

When the next day came, Kaila was feeling like shit. Her head hurt so bad and her body ached. _1pm, _it said on her clock. Well Steve and Kono have to be at work she thought. So she got up and made herself some lunch and found a note on the dining table:

_K,_

_Feel better, you had a big night last night. Make sure you rest, you start work tomorrow._

_Kono._

"Thanks sister." Kaila said to herself, smiling.

After she ate some lunch, she went down to the beach and went for a hangover swim&surf. It sure helped with the hangover.

Meanwhile at Five-0 HQ

"Guys come on there has to be a reason this guy escaped from an airplane on an extradition. What's he after? Revenge? Who would he want to hurt in Hawaii?" Steve asked

RING RING. Steve went to a corner to answer the phone

"McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett this is Governor Denning."

"What can I do for you governor?"

"I'm afraid I have very bad news. Wo Fat escaped from prison 1 hour ago."

**Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear about any improvements to the story. As usual, read and review!**


	2. Teared To Pieces

**Author's notes: Hey guys 2nd chapter is up! I hope you're enjoying the sequel as much as I'm enjoying writing it. It's nice to delve into character development. Let me know your thoughts!**

"WHAT?" Steve inadvertently shouted out, causing the team to turn to him with puzzled faces. Steve was listening intently for about 1 minute.

"Thank you Governor, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Steve? What's wrong?" Kono said with worry evident on her face

Steve put his phone down slowly with a blank face

"Wo Fat…. (Everyone's face whitened)… He escaped from Ala Moana Jail a hour ago."

'WHAT? WHAT? HE ESCAPED? HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?" Kono shouted

"We're not sure yet, the governor will send over the security footage ASAP. Listen Kono, where is your sister?" Steve asked with concern, knowing full well who Wo Fat will be going after first thing when he gets out

"Oh no…. Steve… SHE'S GONNA GO AFTER KAILA! WE HAVE TO FIND HER NOW." Kono said with desperate urgency and dialled Kaila's phone number; she got directed to Kaila's voicemail.

"Kaila when you get this voicemail, I want you to call me right back do you understand me? Immediately." Kono hangs up, puts her head in her hands, and start to shake.

"Hey babe come here, it's gonna be ok, she's a tough girl." Steve pulled Kono into his chest and reassured her.

"Steve… I promised myself that I would protect her from anything after Afghanistan, and 3 months later she might be kidnapped again for all we know." Kono said, on the verge of a panic attack

RING RING. It was Kono's phone

"HELLO? KAILA? IS THAT YOU?" Kono shouted into the phone

"Yea it's me, what's with the voice, what on earth happened?" Kaila asked, totally confounded.

"Listen, where are you right now?"

"The beach in front of our house why?"

"I want you to go into the house and lock the door, I'll be there very soon."

"Wait what?... Why what's happening Kono?"

"JUST DO IT KAILA, GET INSIDE AND LOCK THE DOOR. DON'T OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE UNTIL I GET BACK. I'll be there in 10. Bye." Kono hung up

"Guys you guys can head off to the jail now if you want, but I gotta go find my sister and make sure she's ok."

"Don't be stupid Kono, we're all coming with you." Steve said firmly

Back in Kono's house, Kaila was in her room looking for something to do until Kono gets here. She suddenly heard a ticking noise coming from her desk drawer. She opened it and saw a package which had a note attached to it. The note said:

_I told you I'm coming for you. This is just the start. I'll take everything away from you._

She ripped the package open and saw a timer with 13 seconds on it. She had suddenly realised what it was. It was a bomb. She ran towards the front of the house and saw Kono and the others walking into the house

"Hey Kaila what's wrong?" Kono greeting her

"RUN KONO. JUST RUN." Kaila pushed all of them towards the door and just when they got out of the house..

BOOM.

They all few onto the ground heavily. Steve fell onto Kono protectively as shards of glasses and debris flew everywhere.

"EVERYONE OKAY?" Steve shouted over the inferno. The back half of Kono's house had been completely destroyed.

"Yea I'm good." Everyone said

"Ouch… Aww crap not again." Kaila complained as she felt the sting of a cut on her head.

"I'm sorry is your sister magnetic to injuries?" Danny asked sarcastically

"Shut up Danny." Kono and Kaila said together

"Looks like Wo Fat had a graduation present for me, was that why you sounded so worried?"

"Yea he escaped about an hour ago."

"Sick son of a bitch." Kaila said as she looked at the note that was left for her

"What's that?" Danny asked

"Oh just a little message Wo Fat wanted to send me that was attached on the bomb." Kaila gritted her teeth. She and everyone else were so close to getting themselves blown up

"WHAT? Give me that right now." Kono snatched the note from Kaila as she protested. As Kono read the note, her whole body tensed and fury rose from inside her, and the rest of the team read the note from behind her too.

"Guys… It's not big deal… C'mon.." Kaila tried to calm the team down as they all clenched their jaws and tensed.

"No Kaila this has gone way too far a long time ago, I'm gonna find that son of a bitch right now." Steve raged and walked away.

"That way you're going? Car's that way Steven." Danny sighed

"Oh shut up Danny. Guys let's go to the jail, let's go let's go let's go!" Steve said with urgency

"Err so am I officially going to work now?" Kaila asked, uncertain whether she should go with them

"Yes I'm not letting you out of my sight until we put Wo Fat back in jail." Kono said firmly

"I'm not your dog on a leash Kono." Kaila said, annoyed.

"For now you are. Now get in the car."

"Woof Woof." Kaila barked sarcastically at Kono as she got in the back seat.

The team had just gotten to the Ala Moana Jail and was assessing the crime scene.

The team was at the Jail administration office, viewing the security footage. It shows Wo Fat attacking 2 security guards and taking one for hostage. He took the security guard's gun and shot 2 of the inn mates that were coming after him and then dragged himself and the hostage to the parking lot where he forced the security guard to drive his own car out of the jail.

"So, where do we start?" Kaila asked

"Well rookie, what would you do?" Danny smirked

"Hate you Danny. Well I would start canvassing all his known associates. Look into their phone records since Wo Fat escaped, and find the hostage and his car, it might lead us to where he could be going." Kaila said insightfully

"Oh our rookie shinesssss!" Danny teased Kaila as everyone busted out laughing

"I'm the youngest and yet I'm the most mature here." Kaila whispered and rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys we gotta concentrate. Kono, you're with me. Kaila, you go back to HQ with Danny and check out Wo Fat's known associates and their phone records, and Chin you go to Kamekona's and see if you can find out anything. We have to find Wo Fat and we have to find him soon, now let's move." Steve said and left with Kono to the parking lot

Danny and Kaila are driving to Five-0 HQ to dig up information about Wo Fat's associates.

"So how you liking work so far?" Danny asked, smiling

"Without your rookie crap, going fine." Kaila smiled angelically

"Hey you'll get used to my terms of endearment babe."

"Oh whateeeeeever. So how's Grace doing?" Kaila had seen a lot of Danno's little girl after she got back from Afghanistan, and she's grown very fond of the little girl.

"She's doing great, she asks for her 'fun' Auntie Kaila all the time." Danny rolled his eyes

"I don't know about aunty, but I'm definitely fun! Did she show you that coin trick**?" Kaila laughed

"Yea I had a black line down my face for the whole day, wondering why everyone was laughing at me. Hi-larious." Danny said

"Well I would've done anything for parents like you." Kaila said with a hint of bitterness

"There was actually something I wanted to ask you about parents…" Danny started

"Shoot."

"Well you know your dad was a police officer and he died, are you proud of your dad? Or did you think that he was a selfish son of a bitch for leaving you at such a young age?"

"This is about Grace isn't it?"

"Yea… there are the types that hate their dads for being a cop, and those who are proud. Grace is just getting to that age where she understands how dangerous my job is, and when she does, I'm worried that she'll hate me." Danny said, looking out the window.

"Well my dad died when I was an early teen. I remember that day clearly. I was waiting for my Dad to pick me up from school. He was an hour late, and my dad was never ever late for anything. Then two police cars pulled into the entrance of my school. From the moment I saw my dad's partner's face, I knew. Longest minute of my life. For a few weeks I hated the police world with a burning passion. I hated my dad for leaving me so early, and I hated him for taking up a job so dangerous. But weeks went by and I learnt more about what police do, and that's when I realised why my dad became a cop. It was to protect me, Kono, my mum and everyone else that he cared about. From then, I'd always admired Chin and Kono for becoming cops, I think it takes a lot of courage to put your life on the line each day, something I wasn't brave enough of doing until I met you guys. I think Grace is a kind hearted kid, she'll understand and love you for what you're doing. Just pay attention to her as best you can, you don't know how much a girl needs their father." Kaila explained, with more bitterness at the end.

"You're very wise you know that?" Danny smiled

"Compliment intended?"

"Maybe. But thank you." Danny thanked Kaila sincerely.

Everyone is back in HQ where they pooled all they could find together

"So me and Danny did some digging into Wo Fat's associates and found zilch. Absolutely zilch." Kaila said with frustration

"Chin what did you get?"

"Kamekona said that one of his underworld friends spotted Wo Fat in a factory owned by a person named Nicky Chang. Nicky Chang basically runs the whole black market in Hawaii after we busted Sang Min. Guy's really paranoid, only let's a very small amount of people near him and his stash."

"Alright well me and Kono got nothing too. So let's follow up on this Nicky Chang character." Steve said

"That's gonna be hard brah. He knows every cop on this island. He won't open no doors for us."

"Who said anything about knocking on his door?" Steve said with a wink

"Oh no no no Steven. What are you gonna do this time? Is it a grenade again? Hang a guy off a roof? Maybe kidnap? Ohh maybe mix it up with a shark cage every now and then" Danny said sarcastically.

"When have my methods not worked? We're going to bust his door down and he's gonna regret the day he worked with Wo Fat."

RING RING

"Officer Kalakaua." Kono answered

"Mhmm…. Uh huh…. OH WAIT WHAT? AGAIN? Ok we'll be right there."

"What what's wrong?" Kaila asked

"Kaila your best friend Alana Komuloki was found dead." Kono said with a grave expression.

"…. What? I don't understand? How?" Kaila found it heard to get those words out of her

"Car 'accident'." That's all Steve, Danny and Chin needed to know. All of them knew who did it. This was no accident.

BZZZ/ BZZZ. Kaila just received a text message. Her face whiten upon seeing the message

"What? What does it say?"

Kaila turned her phone around for everyone to see. The message said:

_I suffered for 38 years without anyone. Now it's your turn._

** **The coin game is where you blacken the edges of a coin and say to a person, "I bet you can't roll this coin from the top of your head to your chin." And when they do it, they're left with a black line down their face.**

**So 2nd chapter is done, what do you think about the ending cliff hanger? What do you Wo Fat meant by him suffering 38 years? Please review and recommend to your friends! Thanks**


	3. Brighter Day

**Author's notes: Hey guys 3rd chapter is up! Hope you enjoy this one. This won't be the Kaila you guys are used to. She's gonna be frustrated, very angry and an uncontrollable person that we've not seen before. But if your best friend was dead, you would be all of the above too right? Let me know your thoughts.**

"….What Did You Just say?" Kaila said in shock. She couldn't comprehend what Kono had just told her

"Your best friend Alana has just been found dead. Kaila… I'm so sorry…" Kono said, with a frown because Kaila had absolutely no emotion on her face whatsoever

"Did they find out who did it?" Kaila asked, still expressionless

"No put they found a note attached to her forehead." Kono opened her phone and showed Kaila a picture of the note, it said:

_I told you I'd take everything away from you._

"Oh you fucking son of a bitch." Kaila felt anger from deep within her that she's never felt before. She wasn't sure how to respond right now, but there was one thing she was sure about: If Wo Fat wants a fight, he's got one.

"Kaila? Hey are you okay?" Kono asked gently, putting a hand on Kaila's shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine… It's just hard to take it in you know… 17 years I've known her.. And she dies because Wo Fat wants to ruin my life." Kaila said with a lot of bitterness and gripped the table so hard her hand went white. The whole team was silent until..

RING RING. It was Kaila's phone

"Kalakaua."

"Why hello Ms Kaila, enjoying life?" A familiar voice came from the speaker. Kaila's rage came to boiling point

"You SON OF A BITCH. How dare you KILL MY BEST FRIEND, HOW DARE YOU? Mess with me fine, but NOT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY. You've gone too far, I'm coming for you." Kaila shouted into the phone. She didn't care about anything right now.

"Track the call NOW." Steve mouthed to Chin.

"Fine you wanted a fight, you've got one. I'm not gonna stop till I find you, and when I do, I'll make sure you suffer like I did, I'll make you suffer like all your victims did, and I will savour the look of defeat on your face when I win." Kaila said with menace and venom. Kono was worried, this wasn't the Kaila she knew and loved.

"That's better Ms Kalakaua, be ruthless." Wo Fat smiled. His plan was working

"You killed my best friend, and you're not gonna get away with that."

"I won't stop till I annihilate all your family and friends like your family did me." Wo Fat said and hung up

"What? What the hell do you mean you psychopath? My family killed yours? HEY DON'T HANG UP ON ME." Kaila shouted with amounts of frustration, gripped her phone and chucked it across the room.

"Did you manage to get a trace?" Steve asked Chin

"No. Wo Fat knows the first thing we'll do is trace the call, so he was smart enough to hang up before we could get a trace."

"So what are we gonna do now?" Danny finally asked the all important question

"Well there's nothing we can do. Even if we do stack up enough evidence to push out a warrant for him, we'd never catch him. The best thing for us to do is just pay that Nicky Chang a visit and try to uncover more about his whereabouts." Steve said

"We need to be ripping apart Wo Fat's life directly. Going to Nicky Chang is not only time wasting, it's also useless. No one is gonna rat out Wo Fat." Kaila said. She was disappointed in Steve that he didn't want to do more. She had thought Steve was the GoGoGo type.

"Kaila we can't do that. We have to go through the system." Steve said, trying to reason with her

"The system that got my dad killed? The system that put me through hell? The system that allowed Kono and Chin to suffer under IA? Steve, the bloody system is just a bunch of bogus. Going through the system would just jeopardise more lives, and I'm not gonna do that." Kaila said. Kono no longer felt the warm nature around Kaila. Kaila felt more like Darth Vader every second.

"Kaila you know I can't do th-"

"You know what? Screw it, I'm done." Kaila said with a face that was no longer her own. It was a cold and hard face that had Kono and the rest of team feeling chills.

"Kaila no wait where are you going?" Kono ran after her

"If my methods are too lowly for you, then I do not know what I'm doing here." Kaila said angrily, walking out of the HQ.

"That girl is your mirror Steve." Danny whispered

The team minus Kaila showed up at the front entrance of Nicky Chang's hideout

"So Steven, how do you want to do this today? Surprise me." Danny mocked Steve

"It's just a polite knockdown of his door for today Daniel." Steve rolled his eyes

"Well what are you waiting for?"

BANG Steve knocks down the door with his foot and the team rushed in. They knocked out all of Nicky's goons and Kono tackled Nicky to the ground. She then tied him to a chair and handcuffed him firmly

"Is this your way of saying hello? This hurts you know?" Nicky says sarcastically, and leaning to his handcuffs

"Keeping talking smartass, you think the cuffs are tight? They can get a lot tighter."

"So what do you assholes want?"

"We want to know where Wo Fat is. (Nicky opened his mouth) And don't say you don't know, we have sources placing you in Wo Fat's company approximately 2 hours after his escape from prison."

"I ain't ratting on Wo Fat brah, that's suicide, every criminal on the island know that." Nicky said firmly

"Yea well we're here to offer you a deal of a lifetime here. I'm willing to talk to the governor to lower your jail sentence down from life imprisonment to about 50 years, and get you into protective custody right away?"

"Brah I don't know… Wo Fat can get to anyone anytime… I ju-"

Kono was getting more impatient by the minute and grabbed him by the collar

"Ho brah you listen to me right now. You tell us where Wo Fat is right now and we'll make good on that deal, you don't tell us where he is? Well I'm sending you to a psychiatric ward for the rest of your life. Your choice."

"Okay okay chill. Wo Fat only stayed for about 20-30 minutes. He was just here to get a vehicle. He said something about laying low in the mountains for a while, that's all I know I swear. Oh yea he said that he was going after your sister with everything he's got." Nicky said to Kono. Kono's body tensed

"Alright that's enough outta you. Let's take a trip down to HPD shall we?" Chin said and took him away.

Steve turned to Kono

"Kono we gotta find your sister. If Wo Fat targets her, she wouldn't stand a chance. The bomb scare was just a lucky escape."

Kono knew Kaila's escape places really well. Whenever she had to blow off some steam, she was always at one place.

"You and Danny go back to HQ and dig up more information, I got this. This is a sister job." She said determinedly

"You are truly amazing Kono Kalakaua." Steve pulled Kono in for a kiss

"Please, there is an audience here." Danny said with disgust

"Dannnnnnnnnnny" Kono laughed

Kono had driven down to the beach where Kono and Kaila both had their first surfing competitions at. The beach was normally peaceful and had very good waves. She got out of the car and saw Kaila sitting alone on the sand and walked up to her

"Mind if I sit?" Kono asked gently

"If you want."

"Listen… Steve wanted to do it your way, he really did. Don't you listen when I describe his ways? He hangs guys off roofs." Kaila smiled slightly. "It's just… We've crossed the line one time too many, we can't afford to cross it again now that we've got the new governor."

"Yea well I couldn't go through the system this time; I've lost my faith in what I believe in. I used to believe that good people deserve happy endings but with everything that's been going on… I just… I don't know. Everyday I just believe a little less… and a little less… and a little less… and…. that sucks." Kaila said, with sadness evident all over her face. It was heart breaking for Kono to see Kaila so…. Shattered. Everything that she's believed in…. has all gone down the drain.

"Listen Kaila… things might look doom and gloom right now but things do get better, as long as you believe in yourself."

"Do you remember what mum said to us before she died?" Kaila suddenly asked

"Like it was yesterday. She said 'There's always a brighter day ahead.'"

"Do you still believe that?"

"Kaila of course I believe that."

"How'd you know it's true?"

"Because I believe it." Kono said very firmly.

"I suppose…. But Kono I'm the reason Alana's dead. If she hadn't known me she would've still been alive. I would've done anything to save her you know… I would've even given my own life."

"I know you would've, and that's what makes you beautiful Kaila. Don't you ever let go of that." Kono hugged Kaila tightly.

"Thank you." Kaila said, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Now after what Wo Fat had said about our family, I did some digging, and I found this." Kono handed Kaila a cut out from a very old newspaper and it had said:

_**Chief of Police puts crime lord behind bars.**_

_The Honolulu Chief of Police Iokua Kalakaua had finally apprehended major crime lord Chen Wang. Chen has been responsible for over 34 murders and smuggled over 100kgs of illegal drugs over the course of several years. This morning at 4:23am, Iokua Kalakaua had finally collected enough evidence to lock up Chen for life. Chen Wang had 2 kids and a wife. He faces trial on the 5th of July._

"So you think Chen Wang was Wo Fat's father?" Kaila asked incredulously

"I'm looking into it, but I'm pretty sure that it's true. It would explain why Wo Fat said what he said. Meanwhile we have to squat at Steve's house for a while because of that dam bomb. So pack whatever's left of your things and meet me in the car in 20." Kono smiled and walked away.

"We're one dysfunctional family." Kaila smiled and shook her head.

**Hope you enjoyed it! One reader has been saying that her shouting was getting immature, but she's just an ordinary 19 year old girl, deep down she's not as mentally strong and mature as she looks and pretends to be. I've tried to lower the amount of shouting she does. Please as usual, READ AND REVIEW. What do you think is gonna come next?**


	4. Pain Doesn't Go Away

**Author's notes: Hey 4th chapter is now out! I'm going for a more irresponsible Kaila this episode, a Kaila where she's so vulnerable she does things that could result in huge consequences, and not in a good way.**

Kono and Kaila were residing in Steve's house for the time being because a bomb had been set off in their house. Kaila volunteered to make dinner, though it's not turning out as she wanted it

"Dammit! Shoot!" Kaila cursed to herself as she ran her finger under water after she burnt herself and the pork crackle she was making

"Sure you don't want our help sweetie?" Steve mocked Kaila. Cooking definitely wasn't a strong suite of hers.

"I hate you so much." Kaila said in frustration, wiping little beads of sweat off her forehead

"Oh chillax lil sis, you know you can't cook to save your life." Kono laughed. She admits that it was fun watching her sister struggle with something that she isn't good at.

"I can still kick your ass though." Kaila whispers to herself.

"What's that again? You can kick my ass?" Kono asked with mocking tone

"Anyday."

"Oh it's on." Kono and Kaila both faced each other and mocked sparring with each other. Steve had never seen Kono so laidback with anything before.

"Ladies please. I'm just going to order some take away. A Navy SEAL's gotta eat before…" Steve looked at Kono flirtatiously, a look which Kono returned.

"EXCUSE ME A GIRL GAGGING HERE." Kaila mocked spewing.

"Oh calm down Kaila." Kono sighed

"No you know what? I'll just go calm down, at the club. You kiddies have fun ok?" Kaila fake smiled and started walking out

"No wait I can't let you go out by yourself, not while Wo Fat's on the loose."

"Oh relax will you, I'll be just fine, I'll call if something goes wrong."

"And and be back by mind-"

"Yea yea I know. By the way, DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" Kaila laughed and shouted out before quickly turning to the door and running out before Kono threw a kitchen utensil at her.

"You know… We have the house to ourselves…" Steve hinted to Kono

"Lead the way, this is gonna be a busy night." Kono winked and went upstairs and continued from where she and Steve left off the day of Kaila's graduation. Just before midnight, Kaila returned to the house quite drunk, while Kono and Steve were watching a movie on the couch

"He-e-ey-y-y gu-u-uys I'M HOME!" Kaila said, slurring the words out

"How drunk are you right now?" Kono said annoyingly

"Just a little bit…" Kaila responded, having no idea what she's saying

"Ok Kaila why the hell would you get drunk when a killer after you is on the loose? How irresponsible are you?" Kono nearly shouted

"You're not my mother, you don't tell me what to do." Kaila slurred out, but visibly getting angry

"It seems like I'm the only responsible one so yes I get to tell you what to do."

"Oh boo hoo, I thought we were Five-0 and sisters, not the Kono Kalakaua Taskforce." Kaila said mockingly

"Look at yourself Kaila, you should be ashamed. You can't just be that irresponsible all the time, grow up."Kono said, with tensions soaring sky high

"YOUR BEST FRIEND DIDN'T JUST DIE DID THEY? WELL MY DID, AND IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT, SO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT." Kaila shouted and stormed into her room and locked the door

"Best sister ever." Steve whispered, earning him a sharp slap to his chest and a glare from Kono.

"Ouch that was totally uncalled for, but wait here, I got this."

"No Steve you don't have to do this…"

"Relax I have Mary as my little sister, I'm experienced." Steve said and he walked up to Kaila's room and opened it and saw her sitting by her window and tears running down her face

"Go away I don't wanna talk to anyone."

"My mum died when I was young, just like your dad. I still think about that day everyday you know. It never stops hurting, but everyday, part of the pain goes away. It does get better you know." Steve said, sitting down next to her.

"If I had known that this was gonna happen to Alana, I would've never made friends with her all those years ago. The pain goes so deep Steve." Kaila put her head on his shoulder

"Yea but it gets better, you gotta remember that. We keep living for the better days ahead." Steve said gently

"Everyone's been telling me that, but it looks like a bleak future for me Steve, maybe I'm just better off focusing on revenge right now." Kaila said bleakly

"No Kaila see that's exactly what Wo Fat wants; for you to be consumed by revenge. Only then are you giving in, only then will there be no more brighter days." Steve looked Kaila in the eyes.

"I just…. I don't know what I want right now… I gotta take a walk, clear the alcohol out of my head..." Kaila stood up and left, but she just as she got to the door, and hesitated.

"But… Thank you Steve." Kaila turned around and thanked Steve, then she turned around and walked out of the house, ignoring Kono. She took a midnight walk down on the beach, not caring about how much danger she could've been in.

The next day, they team was chasing down a lead for the location of Wo Fat. The suspect did a runner and Kaila was the nearest to him so she chased after him. They reached the edge of the 4th floor and he threatened to jump off

"Hey Dennis Miller we just wanna talk! Step away from the edge NOW." Kaila reasoned, pointing her gun at him. A second later the team all came running behind her, puffed out

"How'd she become so fast." Danny whispered to himself in awe

"There's nothing to live for anymore… If I rat out on Wo Fat he's gonna kill my entire family."

"LISTEN TO ME, WE HAVE OTHER OPTIONS. We can place you and your family in protective custody, start a new life, you don't have to live in fear. Just talk to us." Kaila pleaded; Steve and the team were very impressed with Kaila.

"I'm sorry… I just can't.." The guy apologises and starts to lean and fall

"NOOO!" Kaila shouted and ran towards him to try and pull him back up

"NO KAILA STOP!" The whole team shouted and ran after her, but it was too late, she had grabbed the guy but he was already falling off but she wouldn't let go, and just like that, both of them fell off a 4 story building. 

**Well what did you guys think about this chapter? What would you of added to this chapter if you could've? Let me know! Don't forget to review guys, I would always try to adjust to the good ideas out there, unlike a certain Peter Lenkov that has been ignoring fan views for 15 episdoes. READ & REVIEW**

**P.s I got the last scene cliff hanger idea from 2x16 when Steve jumps off the building when that guy jumped off. Unlike Steve, she mightn't survive.**


	5. You'll Be Okay

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back! 5th chapter won't really have anything groundbreaking but it's gonna get hectic next chapter. This is just the slow build up the big bang if you will! **

"NO KAILA!" Kono screamed, with a sick feeling that Kaila probably just died from falling off the building. The team rushed to the edge and leaned to see whether had just fallen to her death.

"We got ourselves a Steve McGarrett 2.0" Danny sighed with relief, turns out directly underneath the building had a pool right below where the suspect and Kaila fell

"C'mon guys, we gotta get her out of the water." Steve said and ran hurriedly down the stairs to Kaila. Steve and Danny dragged the two out of the water and Chin called the police.  
>"Come on Kaila… wake up…" Steve whispered desperately as he performed CPR to try and revive her<p>

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

"Oh God… What the hell… Where am I…" Kaila managed to cough out

"You jumped out of a building with the suspect." Danny smirked

"Oh yea that... I was trying to salvage information..." Kaila turned to Kono sheepishly, she braced for whatever rage was coming next

"You animal. You freaking animal. ARE YOU CRAZY? GRABBING A FALLING SUSPECT FROM A BUILDING?" Kono shouted at her

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do. Doesn't matter if he is a suspect or normal person, I would never stand by and let someone die." Kaila said, standing firmly behind her decision.

"Well YOU COULD'VE DIED. THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD SUFFER IF YOU DIED. Think about who you'd be hurting for a change." Kono stormed off

"Oh geez…" Kaila put her head down, it seemed that she could do no right

"Don't worry she's just really worried about you, just tone down the reckless." Steve smiled. He too was upset about Kaila being so reckless, but his relief overtook him

"Oh yea and you can talk?" Kaila winked and smiled mischievously

"Seen me hang guys off roofs anymore?" Steve said and laughed as the ambulance arrived

"Okay do you want us to come with you to the hospital?"

"Nah you guys get on with the suspect, I'll be fine."

"No I'm coming with you." Kono interrupted

"Well feel better. We'll see you later." Steve kissed Kaila on the forehead and left with the team

Kaila and Kono were on the ambulance on their way to the hospital. Kaila had collected a couple of nasty gashes and she was having trouble breathing, but she was still very much alive.

"Hang in there Kaila you'll be fine." Kono said, with worry evident all over her face

"I'll be sure to live long enough to see you and Steve get married." Kaila struggled to the get the words

"Oh I'm gonna kill you after this." Kono smiled affectionately. It was good to see Kaila crack a joke after all that she's been through. They made it to the hospital and Kono left Kaila to the paramedics

"I'll be outside okay?"  
>"Yea I'll be fine." Kaila smiled as she got wheeled off<p>

It's been 2 hours since Kaila arrived at the hospital and the whole team were awaiting any news about Kaila

"It's been 2 hours, what's taking them so long?" Kono said as she paced back and forth in front of them

"Calm down if they had bad news they would've already told us." Danny said reasonably

"Yea I know but what if something bad ha-"

"Nothing bad happened." Came a familiar voice down the corridor. The team turned around to see a battered but smiling Kaila walking towards them

"Hey what did the doctors say?" Kono said, very relieved that her sister got off mostly okay

"Got a few cuts and grazes here and there but I'm fine. Let the screaming begin then." Kaila took a deep breath and waiting for whatever rage was coming. But all that came was a fierce hug

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yea, all in all, not the best first day at work." Kaila smiled

The team gathered at a restaurant to commemorate Kaila's first day at Five-0

"To Kaila, who fell off a 4 story building on her first day at work. Lock up your daughters, no one is safe at Dr Slaughter's slaughterhouse!" Danny laughed and raised his glass

"Hear hear!"

The team spent around 3 hours at the restaurant, talking and laughing about their various experiences.

"You know I got shot at 30 minutes after I met this nut bag?" Danny reminisced, pointing at Steve

"Oh please I'm not that dangerous to hang around with."

"He's got you there babe, I was on a life threatening undercover op 2 hours after joining your team." Kono agreed with Danny

"What about you Chin? What happened with you?" Kaila was loving the team going up against Steve, it was so funny to see the toughest of men being rendered speechless

"Nothing major, but I did drive a truck through a factory to rescue Kono."

After all this, it felt good to everyone that they could still relax and laugh like this. It's been a tough few days but Kono and Kaila's mother was right, there is always a brighter day ahead.

RING RING

"Kalakaua." Kaila answered her phone

"Feeling better Ms Kalakaua?" A familiar voice came out of the phone. Kaila stopped in her steps and her face turned white. The team stopped and turned to her to see what was going on

"What the hell do you want?" Kaila gritted her teeth

"What I want is for your life to be torn apart and that's exactly what I'm doing now."

"What did you do? What have you done?" Kaila was getting a sick feeling in her stomach; she tensed and prepared for what was coming next

"I have your friend Danny's daughter, Grace would be her name. Now, unless you do what I say, I'm afraid this little girl won't see her 'Danno' again."

**So what did you guys think? Was there anything to be added? Thank you for reading let me know what you would like to see in the next chapters to come. As usual, READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Demands

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back! Did you enjoy that cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter? Hope you enjoy, and while you're at it, read my other mckono story!**

"You SON OF A DAMN BITCH. LET HER GO." Kaila shouted into the phone as she walked out of the hospital

"What what? What's wrong?" Steve asked worried.

"Not going to happen unless you do what I say." Wo Fat said, enjoying every bit of tormenting Kaila. Wo Fat had realised the only way to get to Kaila wasn't torturing her, but the people she loves.

"Listen to me now you sick bastard. You let her go now and I won't chase you down and beat the living daylights out of you. If you don't I'll come after with you everything I've got, and I will kill you."  
>"I'll be looking forward to that Ms Kalakaua. Now do as I tell you to or sweet little Gracey dies." Wo Fat said, losing patience<p>

"OKAY OKAY. How do I know she's alive?"

"KAILA WHO TH-" Steve shouted at Kaila, but was cut off mid sentence by Kaila holding up one finger

"Aunty Kaila?" A little kid's voice came out of the phone

"GRACE? GRACEY? (Danny's face suddenly turned stone cold white.) LISTEN TO ME, I'M GONNA COME FOR YOU I SWEAR I WILL." Kaila said, desperately trying to reassure the little kid

"I'm scared Aunty Kono… I want to go home…" Grace said with a heartbreakingly scare voice. Kaila felt so helpless

"Sweetie I promise I'll come and find you, you just sit tight okay? Aunty Kaila will find you, you'll be safe." Kaila said softly to Grace, with angry tears streaming down her face

"There's your confirmation. Now I want you to be at Kakopua Drive in an hour. Then there will be a disposable phone buried directly 30cms north of the sign that says: 'Welcome To Kakopua Drive." I will call you exactly an hour from now on that disposable cell phone and if you don't pick up… Well we're gonna have one less Grace Williams in this world."

"I swear on my blood grave when I find you, I'm gonna make you pay, for EVERYTHING."

"Go for it, give it your best shot. Oh by the way Ms Kalakaua, I'd prefer it if you went to Kakopua Drive alone. Good day."

Kaila faced her team mates with a vengeful look

"Kaila what the hell? Who has Grace?" Danny said urgently

"Wo Fat has Grace and he won't let her go unless I do what he says." Kaila said in a defeated tone. She knew that Wo Fat would stop at nothing until her life was in tatters, and manoeuvring her like a puppet was all too easy for Wo Fat.

"WHAT? KAILA YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT HE SAYS, I CAN'T LOSE GRACE. PLEASE KAILA I CA-"

"Danny calm down I've agreed to do whatever he says already." Kaila gritted her teeth while Kono stepped in

"Woah woah woah what? What do you have to do?"

"I have to be at Kakopua Drive in one hour, alone. I don't know what he wants."

"No you are absolutely not going there alone. Do you know how dangerous that is? He could be waiting with a sniper for all we know, and I can't let you walk into a death trap." Kono said firmly. It was her duty as big sister to protect Kaila.

"Kono don't you get it? Are you not listening to me? He's gonna kill Grace if I go in there with backup. I've go no freaking choice." Kaila said with desperation.

"But what if you walk into a trap? I can't let you di-" Kono was cut off by Kaila

"I won't die. I promised you I would live long enough to be bridesmaid at you and Steve's wedding remember? I'll be fine." Kaila turns to the car park was about to start running when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Danny.

"Thank you Kaila for this. Please just get my daughter back, and be safe." Danny said with a voice that sounded so heartbreaking. She hugged Danny quickly and smiled at a clearly worried Kono

"I'll be back faster than you can say 'Kaila Kalakaua." She said with a final smile and ran toward Kono's car

"Please be safe." Kono whispered to herself, watching Kaila drive away.

Kaila was racing through traffic to get to Kakopua Drive in time. She had only 10 minutes left. Lots of things were racing through her mind as she drove like a maniac but she was sure about one thing: She had to get herself and Grace both back alive. She also knew that in order to end all this for everyone's sake that Wo Fat has to be killed, and who better to kill him than herself. Right now, she concentrated on getting to Kakopua Drive, she looked at the clock, and she had only 8 minutes left.

"Better step on it." Kaila said to herself as she stepped on the gas pedal hard.

She had just pulled up at the entrance of Kakopua Drive, she closed down her car and ran to the sign. She looked at her watch, 10 seconds till an hour. So she dug has hard as she could and found a little box. She ripped the box open just in time to hear the phone ring. Immediately she pressed accept call.

"Okay I've done what you said, what the hell do you want?"

"One simple thing actually, I'll give back this sweet little girl in exchange for 10 million dollars."

"10 MILLION DOLLARS? 10 MILLION DOLLARS? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET 10 MILLION DOLLARS? ARE YOU INSANE?" Kaila was so shocked, she thought for a second that Wo Fat had gone crazy but then she realised; Wo Fat wanted to set a near impossible task for Kaila so either way her life's gonna be ruined. If she steals 10 million dollars and gets caught, she'll be put away for the rest of her life, but if she doesn't comply with Wo Fat, Grace will die.

"That my dear girl, is something you're gonna have to figure out. I don't care whether you steal from a bank, I don't care where you get it as long as you're the one stealing the money. Either way, you can't win." Wo Fat smiled smugly. He knew he had Kaila by the ropes. Either way, he was going to get his revenge.

"Are you crazy? What do you think this is gonna do for you? What's my life got to do with your happiness?" Kaila asked, her voice cracking as desperate tears flowed out

"I'll finally avenge my family." Wo Fat said, with a hint of bitterness

"This is about my dad and your dad? What's that got to do with me?" Kaila was getting more and more confused by the second

"Our dad's feud lit nearly two decades of vengeance between our families. Before my dad died in Jail, he left me one task to do. It was to ruin his youngest most precious daughter's life: You. I'm gonna ruin your life like your dad did my. So essentially, neither of us can live while the other survives." Wo Fat said with a vengeance.

**So what do you guys think about the new chapter? I feel that Kaila ultimately do anything to pay Danny back for Afghanistan. So how do you guys want this to end? Kaila being a fugitive or Gracey dies? What do you think the revelation at the end of this chapter means for Kaila? Let me know! As usual, READ AND REVIEW.**


	7. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's notes: I'm back pretty quickly this time guys, the new chapter at the end will have an unexpected ending. Let me know if I should write less or more each chapter!**

"This guy's bat shit crazy." Kaila whispered to herself, still unable to comprehend how she was going to get 10 million dollars. 10 million? Who even has that kind of money? She drove back to HQ, where the whole team was surrounding the tech table. She opened the door with a blank face

"Hey! Are you okay? What happened? What does he want?" Kono said, immediately running to her and examined her. She appeared to be okay physically, but then she leant against the wall and put her head in her hands. All of them were worried

"Kaila what's wrong?" Steve put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up with a hopeless facial expression

"Wo Fat….. He wants 10 million dollars for Grace…. And I have to be the one that takes the money." Kaila said in a defeated tone. There was no happy ending out of this. Either way, she was screwed.

"WHAT? 10 MILLION? Hasn't this maniac got enough money?" Danny asked, equally as shocked as any of them

"This isn't about the money, it's about making sure either way, my life is done and dusted. Some old family feud between our families." Kaila sighed, this isn't how she planned on spending her first few days at work

"Oh my God… How does he expect you to get 10 million?" Kono asked desperately, knowing mighty well that there was only one way. She exchanged looks with Steve and Chin

"I don't know… I don't know… But I gotta find some way to get 10 million, I can't let Grace die." Kaila knew her fate.

"Guys? Hello? We know how to get 10 million! This is for GRACE, MY BEAUTIFUL MONKEY. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT GONNA DO THIS FOR GRACE?" Danny shouted. He knew he had over reacted and immediately stopped talking

"WHAT?... Oh you mean HPD…." Kaila realised what they were talking about. It was the money for Chin life and what put Kono under an IA investigation

"No Danny… Let's just think this through… Isn't there another way?" Steve was just as desperate on getting Grace back, but Kaila's life was on the line too

"Steve there is no other way and you know it. Wo Fat said whatever I did, I have to do it alone. You guys can't have any part of it." Kaila had a feeling they wouldn't agree to it, and she was right

"No freaking dam way you're doing this alone Kaila, do you understand? No way." Kono said firmly

"Kono are you not listening to me? I have to do whatever he says." Kaila gritted her teeth; she hated him more and more by the second

"Yea I'm listening but you listen to me: I refuse to let you do this by yourself." Kono was keeping firm by her decision

"Kono…." Steve put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"No Steve, I can't let her do this, you can't let her do this. Danny we'll find another way to get the money, just not a plan where Kaila's put into danger." Kono's protective sister side was really coming out of its shell. Danny was torn, he would do anything to get Grace back but endangering Kaila's life… He just didn't know what to think

"None of you guys get it! Are you just gonna let Gracey die? And I'm not asking your permissions to do this, I'm telling you." Kaila wasn't about to back down either

"No no no no NO KAILA NO. What if you get your head blown off? What if you go to jail for the rest of your life? And I'm supposed to just stand by and do nothing?" Kono knew where Kaila was coming from, but she also knew that she would regret it if she didn't try to stop her

"Would you do this for Chin's kid if he had one?" Kaila asked, raising her eyebrows

"Of course I would but that's besi-" Kono began but Kaila cut her off

"Beside the point? How is that beside the point? It's what _Ohana_ do for each other Kono you know that deep down don't you? Yea? Well good, end of discussion. I'm gonna do this whether you approve or not and if you were a real sister to me then you would help." Kaila said with a resolute tone and turned around. She was about to walk out but a hand was placed on her shoulder

"I'll help you. Yes this will be incredibly dangerous but I believe that you're good enough to survive this." Steve smiled, they all need to put faith in Kaila right now

"Thank you Steve!' She hugged him, this was one of the things she loved most about Steve. Steve was the type that trust's people's abilities and puts faith in everyone.

"I'll go along with this, but I won't be happy about it." Kaila said grudgingly.

"Gee your support means a lot." Kaila said sarcastically

"I've got a way to get into the HPD forfeiture locker with a smaller chance of you getting caught." Chin spoke up. Kaila looked at him and nodded

"Kaila I'll owe you for a lifetime for this I swear. If we all get through this, I'll get you anything you want, I can't thank you enough." Danny thanked Kaila repeatedly, he had never admired Kaila more than right now

"Thanks. How about we meet at 9 tomorrow to discuss the plan?" Kaila asked and everyone nodded

"Okay cool well I'm off to drown myself in my sorrows before the beginning of the end for me tomorrow. Bye" Kaila waved and walked off

"Isn't this girl ironic or what." Danny said

"She'll be okay. I can feel it." Kono said, more confident that Kaila will survive

30 minutes later Kaila winded up at her usual bar and ordered a lot of shots

"Hey what's going on with you today? You never drink this much." The bartender said

"Might be my last drinks Joey, I gotta make the best of it."

"What you on about brah?"

"Oh I'm getting reformed." Kaila wasn't in the mood to talk as she downed 2 more shots

"Hey don't drink too much okay?"

"Duly noted." Kaila raised her glass and downed yet another drink

Throughout the night Kaila was mellow and downed enough liquor to drown a small village. But amazingly she could still think straight, her body just didn't respond to the alcohol that night.

"You really shouldn't be drinking alone you know." Kaila turned around to see one of her friends of the Police academy.

"Yea-a-a wel-l-l-l I've got no on-n-ne-e-e else to dr-r-rink with…" Kaila slurred out

"I'll join you. "Scuse me Absolut Vodka please." She ordered.

"So-o-o-o… What ar-r-r-re-e-e you doing here?"

"Well I just dumped by jackass of a boyfriend, so I need a few drinks too." Kaila's friend Karly said

"R-r-ryan? Yea… He was an ass…" Kaila said

"Plus life as an officer isn't that glamorous anyways."

"Tell me about it." Kaila downed yet another drink

"What do you have to complain about? You're in Five-0." Karly said with a hint of bitterness

"It's no-o-ot a blessing tru-u-ust me…" Kaila said as her phone rang for what she thought was the 50th time. She looked at the screen, it was Kono.

"You really should pick up you know, she's bound to be worried sick."

"Nah-h-h she's a par-r-rty poop-p-per." She said as she reached for more drinks, Karly immediately took her drink away from her and glared at her

"Answer the phone Kaila."

"Fine fine. Helloooooooooo?"

"KAILA WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE YOU?" Kono shouted into her phone, while Steve flinched

"Somewhere." Kaila's mind kind of cleared up a little

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'VE TRIED CALLING YOU LIKE 30 TIMES!" Kono was getting more furious

"Well youu-u-u know whattttt? I'm never coming back."

"What the hell? Where are you?" Kono was worried sick. Karly knew that their conversation wasn't getting anywhere so she snatched Kaila's phone

"Hey Kono, it's Karly."

"Oh thank God hi Karly. What's my idiot of a sister done now?" Kono said with relief. Karly was a good kid and could take care off Kaila

"Yea listen to me, I'm gonna drag Kaila's ass back to your house. Be outside in 20 minutes."

"Thank you so much Karly, you're a good friend." Kono said with gratitude

"Anytime."

20 minutes later, a car showed up in front of Kono's house and both Kono and Steve ran to the car. When they opened the car door, they saw a drunk Kaila

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Kono sighed

"I'm fine… I'm fine." Kaila said, trying to get out of the car and tripping in the process

"Oh this should be fun." Steve sighed and picked up Kaila and carried her back into the house. Kono went to Karly and thanked her

"Thank you so much Karly."

"No worries brah, just… take of her okay? She's spiralling. She's never been this dark. When I look at her, I don't see the fun loving young girl eager to prove herself at the academy, I see a vengeful girl."

"Yea hasn't been the best couple of days, her best friend Alana died, and some stuff with Five-0." Kono knew what Karly said was true, she was just too scared to admit it

"Yea well there's no one's opinion she holds higher than yours, so make that count. Bye."

"Bye Karly, mahalo." Kono said as Karly got into her car and drove away. Everything Karly said was spot on, Kono didn't see her little sister anymore.

"Hey where's Kaila?" Kono asked

"In her room." Steve gestured

"Oh I'm gonna kill that girl!"

Kono walked into Kaila's room and saw her standing by the windowsill with a sad expression, and all her anger just melted away

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kono asked gently

"I feel good why do you ask?" Kaila said sarcastically

"I'm worried about you, can't you see that?" Kono said

"Kono… I just have to be alone at the moment, please just leave me alone." Kaila said, avoiding any eye contact. It was clear to Kono that Kaila was hiding something, but Kono decided not to pry

"Alright… If you need me just come to my room. Good night." Kono said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Kaila wanted to put the rest of Five-0 completely out of her way so if she goes down, they rest don't get implicated in the process. Kaila had to make a decision.

The next day Kono woke up and went to check on Kaila, when she opened the door she saw an empty room. This was odd, she thought, and then she found a note on Kaila's nightstand which made her want to faint

_Kono,_

_I've decided to do this completely by myself. I took Chin's blueprints for HPD already. I don't you to look for me; I'll call you when the time's right. I'm so so sorry, I wish I didn't have to do this but it's the only way to avoid implicating you guys. So forget about me, I don't know if I've ever going to come back. I know it won't be easy but you guys will be safe from Wo Fat this way. Hope without me in the house you and Steve can resume your normal night routines. Tell Danny that I will get his daughter back and tell Chin and Malia that I wish them all the luck in the world. Tell everyone I love them, but this is something I have to do. Kono I love you so much._

_Eternally sorry,_

_Kaila._

'

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? I'd love to know, review this chapter guys. Like or dislike the ending? Did you see it coming? What do you think is next for Kaila**

**Read and Review please**


End file.
